A Different Relationship
by AmbroseDarling
Summary: Find out how Emma, Dean and Seth got together. A prequel/continuation of Private Celebration. M/F, eventual M/M, M/F/M
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any WWE superstar or diva in this story. I only own who you do not recognize.**_

 _A/N: So, this is part of Private Celebration. I kinda wanted to give a back story to how Seth, Emma and Dean all got together. I hope you enjoy it._

Emma Wilson stood in line in Starbucks waiting to place her order. She looked at her phone at the time and saw that she had just a few minutes before she absolutely had to leave for work. Sighing, she looked in front of her and saw there were two other people. Running her hands through her dark red hair, she took a breath and tried to calm herself down. It was her first day at work and she didn't want to make a first bad impression by being late.

"Wanna skip in front of me?" a deep raspy voice asked.

Her brown eyes look up to meet bright blue ones "Are you sure?"

Nodding, he stepped aside and let her in front of him "You look like you're in a hurry to get somewhere. I'm Dean." he stuck his hand out.

"I'm Emma." she took his hand "Thank you." she turned around just in time to see that it was her turn to place her order. After telling the barista what she wanted, she pulled her wallet out to pay, but a hand stopped her.

"I got it." Dean said as he put his hand on hers.

"Dean, you let me in front of you. You don't have to pay for my drink too." Emma argued.

"Stop arguing. Go over there and wait for your drink." he pointed to the counter. His tone of voice telling her she better listen.

Biting her lip, she nodded and went over to wait. A couple minutes later both of their orders were done. "Thank you." she said motioning to the cup.

"You're welcome. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Maybe. Have a good day." she got in her car and drove off to work.

Arriving at the WWE Performance Center, Emma took a deep breath. She got out of her car and made her way in the building. She was going to be the personal assistant for one of the companies up and coming stars. She just didn't know which one yet. She had been a big wrestling fan most of her life. She didn't follow NXT so she didn't really know who any of the wrestlers were.

Walking in the door, she held her head high and headed straight for Paul Levesque when she spotted him standing by one of the ring's. "Good to see you Ms. Wilson. Welcome to the WWE." Paul said when he saw her approach him.

"Thank you so much for the opportunity Mr. Levesque. And please, call me Emma."

"Call me Paul, or Hunter. So, let's go to the conference room and we'll discuss who you'll be working with."

Nodding, Emma followed Paul to one of the conference rooms. She sat down across from him. "I don't really know who any of wrestlers from NXT are."

"That's ok. You won't be working with anyone here. You'll actually be working with a group of guys that we are calling up to the main roster. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. They will be known as The Shield. You'll be responsible for keeping up with their schedule's, appearances, signings, interviews, booking hotels, flights, rental cars, everything. To make things easier, you can book them all in one room, and only get one car rental. You have came highly recommended by your former employer. Which is why myself and Stephanie think you'll be a perfect fit for The Shield."

"When do I start?"

Paul smiled at her eagerness "Next Monday. You'll have a week to prepare." he pulled out a folder and handed it to her. "Here is some information for you. Their phone numbers are in there so you can get in contact with them, also my number, Stephanie and a few others. The first month shows and appearances are listed for you. Every month we'll email you that information then you do what you have to do." he folded his hands in front of him "Do you have any questions?"

"No sir."

"Well, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to call." they stood up and shook hands. "Welcome to the WWE family."

Later that night, Emma got everything booked for the next month. She picked up a new iPad to help keep everything straight, and so she could help pass time while traveling.

She called all the guys and told them she emailed them the information for the first flight. They all agreed to meet up for dinner the next night so they could all get to know each other before they start traveling together.

The next night, Emma headed to the restaurant. She had on a light pink floor length cotton summer dress that tied around her neck. She had her waist length hair up in a pony tail with her makeup done and wedge sandals.

Walking into the restaurant, she gave the hostess her name and was taken to a table that no one was at yet. Sitting down she looked over the menu. A few minutes later, the first man showed up.

"You must be Emma. I'm Roman." he smiled. "I don't shake hands baby girl, I hug." he said when she stuck her hand out.

Giggling, she wrapped her arms around the big man, his 6'3 frame making her 5'5 feel tiny. "It's nice to meet you. No one else has shown up yet."

"That's not true. I'm here now." Seth Rollins said from behind the pair. He stuck his hand out "I'm Seth."

Emma shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm guessing Ambrose is gonna be late. He's the one you're gonna have to look after the most." Seth told her.

Emma shrugged, "That's what I'm here for."

They ordered their drinks and 10 minutes later, Dean showed up. "Sorry I'm late, I was stuck in... Emma?"

Emma looked up at the familiar raspy voice "Dean?"

 _A/N 2: What did you think? Should I keep it or trash it? Please let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are always greatly appreciated._

Roman and Seth looked between the two before Seth decided to speak up first "You two know each other?"

"Not really. Dean let me skip in front of him at Starbucks yesterday." Emma answered.

Realization hit both Roman and Seth "So you're the Emma Dean can't stop talking about?" Seth said with a big smile before being smacked up side the head by both Dean and Roman "OW!"

Emma looked down blushing and couldn't take the smile off her face.

Seth frowned and rubbed his head as he sat at the table. "I'm just saying." he mumbled to himself as he picked his menu up.

Emma went to grab her chair but Roman got it before her and held it for her "Thank you." she smiled and sat down.

"You're welcome. Not all of us are out of control. Some of us have manners." he looked at Seth.

"I can see I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him." Emma joked while looking at Seth.

Seth just rolled his eyes "Let's just get this night started."

As the night went on they got to know each other better. Emma was having a great time. When the time came for them to pay for their bills Dean snatched hers up and put it with his paying for them both "Dean, you already paid for my coffee, you don't have to pay for my dinner too."

"A gentleman never lets a lady pay."

Emma sighed. She knew there was no point in arguing "Thank you."

"Since when are you a gentleman?" Seth asked as their waiter came over and collected the bills and money.

"Fuck you Rollins." Dean flipped Seth off.

The group walked out of the restaurant. Emma turned and looked at the men "I will text you guys your information for the next town when I get home. I already have all your information for the next month ready. I just have to make few phone calls to set up a few interviews."

"You're really on top of things." Roman said.

"I'm not a slacker."

" _I know something else you could be on top of"_ Dean thought before shaking his head. He could not get involved with their PA.

"You might have to show Dean how to use his phone. He isn't very good with technology." Seth said while bumping Dean on the shoulder.

Dean glared at Seth before looking at Emma "This thing is just so complicated." he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Emma just giggled. "Roman, when you get your information can you call Dean and let him know?" when Roman nodded his head yes she looked at Dean "We will have few phone lessons while we are on the road. Just the basics so you'll know texting and email because that will be the main way I contact you."

"Better show..." Seth started before shutting his mouth when he noticed Dean still glaring at him "Never mind."

Emma shook her head "I will see you guys in a couple of days." she pulled Roman aside while Dean and Seth headed to their cars "I can see you're the more responsible one of the group. I heard some things about Dean over sleeping and being late. Can you please make sure he gets to the first town? After that I take full responsibility."

"Of course. I can help keep an eye on both of them."

"Thank you." she gave Roman a hug "I can tell they will both be a hand full." she fished her keys out of her purse "I'll see you in a few days."

After Emma got home she quickly sent Seth and Roman a text letting them know the information they need to get to the first town. Roman let her know that he would call Dean and tell him they would get to the town together. She then decided she better start packing since she was going to the first town ahead of the guys to make sure everything is in order. She also wanted to search around for places to eat and where the best gym was located and how to get to the arena.

Emma wanted to make sure the few first days went by smoothly. She had a feeling things were gonna be hard and she wanted to make things as easy as possible. She just hoped she wouldn't lose her mind in the process.

 _A/N 2: What did you think? Do you think Emma will do a good job with the guys? How long do you think Dean will be able to keep his hands to himself? Seth has a big mouth doesn't he? Please review and let me know what you think. And thank you for taking the time to read._


End file.
